


Break

by Bells_Hunt



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Huntbastian, M/M, Mild Smut, Sweet, bottom!Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bells_Hunt/pseuds/Bells_Hunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter and Sebastian finally manage to get a break together from both their jobs and drive away determined to spend all of it solely with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break

They shouldn’t be doing this. They weren’t the type. Honestly if anyone saw them, they would never believe it. Or let both of them live it down. But right now Sebastian just couldn’t care.

His eyes fell close as Hunter slipped his fingers across his face. It was like there were thousands of smooth electrical signs on his skin. He breathed in slowly. They had finally,  _finally_ been able to get a break from job together.They’d been living in the same house but it was like they hadn’t lately. They barely saw each other and talked mostly through text and others but even those were spacing slowly. 

Now they both had two blessed weeks together. And they didn’t even plan anything. When Sebastian got home after work, Hunter had their stuff packed and just announced they were leaving for their break. They drove and drove till they found a nice looking inn and just rented a room. They’d had a delicious homemade dinner and now they were laying on bed just staring at each other.

Just that.

They weren’t even undressed quite yet. They were just watching each other’s faces, bodies, hands, legs. Hunter got a little closer and lazily slipped his leg between Sebastian’s making the French sigh and shift closer as well for his time. Their fingers lazily laced and brushed together. Sebastian pulled Hunter’s hand to him and passed his lips over the golden band in his finger, then nuzzled the back of his hand, breathing in his skin smell. 

God.

Hunter could feel a slow pump in his throat. It was quite ridiculous, Sebastian was right there, but Hunter still felt in his chest the soreness of those six months living without seeing each other right not even in the weekend. He shifted even closer and pressed his warm full lips on the other’s forehead. They didn’t say anything, they didn’t have to.

Maybe tomorrow they’d have a whole lazy day in bed. Maybe they’d get in the car and drive some more till they found another small inn to stay. It didn’t matter. The only thing that mattered was the way their torsos and hips finally met and pressed. The only thing that mattered was the way Sebastian’s fresh lips raised and pressed on his own, lacing and tasting slowly.

The only thing that mattered was that while he did so, that soreness in his chest finally pulsed away. 

He was there.

Sebastian moaned and mumbled some sweet phrase in French that ended up dirty as his leg pressed up against Hunter’s groin, slowly rubbing their strong warm muscles and spiking Hunter’s stomach with arousal as he groaned back into his lips.

By the time Sebastian’s hands found their way into his pants to his ass, giving a firm squeeze, they were both fully hard and their tongues were sliding lazily with one another. Hunter sucked on his lower lip and dug his teeth down onto it, and as they pulled back, panting slightly, warm breaths meeting, Sebastian murmured.

"Wanna fuck you." 

Hunter let out a heavy breath and nodded, laying his head back whilst Sebastian came to start a sloppy, loving trail of red bites and hickeys on his skin. His body stirred, his fingers digging onto the other’s shoulders and he slowly rutted their hips together.

"I missed you so much…" 

He whispered back.

Sebastian smirked at the moany tone of his whisper and slipped his tongue behind Hunter’s ear, turning into a soft smile as he answered.

"I love you too, Hunt." 

Hunter’s answer was to lock their mouths together possessively in return. 

That was going to be  _one_  fifteen-days-break.


End file.
